Lightning Gun
The Lightning Gun is a hitscan weapon appearing in Unreal Championship, Unreal Tournament 2003/''2004, and ''Unreal Tournament 4. __TOC__ Overview Unreal Championship The Lightning Gun in Unreal Championship is essentially the same as in Unreal Tournament 2003. It is one of the few weapons that remained exactly the same in later Tournament games just like in Unreal Championship. Unreal Tournament 2003 Primary fire launches an instant-hit lightning bolt with perfect accuracy. Secondary fire zooms. The weapon deals double damage upon a headshot, enough to kill an unshielded opponent. The weapon's zooming ability and perfect accuracy make it suitable for sniping, but the bright lightning bolt will always give away the snipers position. Of all weapons in UT2003, the lightning gun has the longest recharge time between shots, but other weapons can still be fired while the weapon is recharging. Maximum ammo capacity is 40 charges. Unreal Tournament 2004 The Lightning Gun is nearly unchanged in UT2004. The main difference is that the recharge time is reduced. Compared to the sniper rifle that was reintroduced in UT2004, the Lightning Gun still has a longer reload time but deals slightly more damage per shot and takes less time to switch to and from. Unreal Tournament 4 ; Primary fire : Slow-traveling wide projectile that applies damage over time in a successful hit. When scoped in, fires a charged instant hit beam that does additional damage to the head. ; Alternate fire : Scope mode - Charges the beam over time. A fully charged shot will chain lightning to nearby targets and is able to perform a headshot. The Lightning Gun returns in UT4, now dubbed the Lightning Rifle. The Lightning Rifle is a long-range hitscan weapon with clearly defined advantages and disadvantages; a sniper weapon feared when used at long range but limited at closer range. It has two very different fire modes depending on whether the weapon is zoomed in. When the weapon is zoomed in, it will automatically begin to charge as shown by a meter in the scope. If the weapon is fired before it is fully charged, it releases a low powered beam of lightning at the target which can be fired at a fairly quick rate. However, if the player allows the weapon to fully charge before firing, it will release a large beam of lightning which does a significant amount of damage to the first target it hits and then chains to cause some damage any nearby targets in line of sight of the hit target. When fired from the hip, the rifle will shoot a high speed but low rate of fire projectile which sticks to an enemy and shocks them for three ticks of damage over a second. This allows the player make interesting skill shots at medium to close range and defend himself.Unreal Tournament release notes Tips and tricks Unreal Championship It is worth remembering that it is possible to land a headshot, without actually bringing the cross hair upon the enemy cranium. The auto lock-in feature ensures that even a shot made a little above the enemy head will land as a fatal hit. Trivia * The Lightning Gun was introduced as a replacement for the Sniper Rifle. However in Unreal Tournament 2004, even with the return of the Sniper Rifle, the Lightning Gun retained it's place. Gallery Ltg-2003.jpg External links and references See also * Sniper Rifle